


Be Good For Me

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey mouthed over Poe’s neck, sucked gently. “Good,” she said, breathed it into his skin. “Can you be good for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, 'things you said with my lips on your neck'

“What was that?” Rey murmured, dragging her teeth over the shell of Poe’s ear.

“Nothing, ah, nothing,” Poe said, his fingers flexing into the sheets. 

“Good, because I thought maybe you were trying to get me to do something after we agreed you wouldn’t.” Rey sucked on Poe’s earlobe, bit lightly.

He mewled quietly. “Uh uh, definitely wasn’t.” 

Rey stroked her fingers down the center of Poe’s chest, feeling the quivering of his muscles. She raked her fingernails over the sensitive skin below his belly button and then moved her hand back up. “Because you’re pushy and annoying, aren’t you, Poe?”

Poe nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. “I am, I’m terrible.”

“But you’re going to be better, aren’t you?” Now she kissed below Poe’s ear, moved along the sharp line of his jaw.

“So much better.”

“And you’re going to do whatever I say?”

“Yes,” Poe said, his voice rough and raspy. “Yes, ma’am.”

Rey mouthed over Poe’s neck, sucked gently. “Good,” she said, breathed it into his skin. “Can you be good for me?”

“So good,” Poe promised, though he lost the battle of keeping his hands to himself, unclenching the sheets and rubbing up Rey’s sides, down her back, squeezing her ass. “I’ll be so, so good.”

Biting Poe’s neck until he hissed, Rey soothed the broken skin with her tongue and then said, “Did I say you could touch me?”

Immediately Poe raised his hands, letting them hover in the air above Rey as if he was uncertain where to put them. 

Rey laughed into his warm skin, kissed him softly at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Such a good boy,” she teased. “You can touch if you want.”

So Poe resumed his previous actions, his touch affectionate and grateful. Though he seemed tempted to pull her down to where he wanted her, he resisted, simply stroking and kneading her bare skin instead. Rey slipped out of his grasp, crawled down his body. His hands ended up in her hair when she flicked his nipple, getting him to bite back a groan, and she teasingly kissed her way down his abs but stopped just before his crotch.

She grinned up at him, helplessly amused by the way he was trying to glare at her, his eyes only half-open and his mouth forming more of a pout than anything else. He was hard and leaking and he had possibly never looked more petulant, and Rey couldn’t help but push herself back up so she could kiss his mouth. 

If she maybe rubbed herself purposely torturously against him, just a little, well, this was her show, after all. 

“You’re a terrible cruel woman,” Poe gasped into her mouth while he gripped her waist, splaying his legs open farther as if hoping she would take the invitation.

“Mmm, what was that?” Rey asked, pulling back. “Did someone forget the point of this game?”

Poe shook his head. “No, I’m good, remember? I’m being extremely good.”

“Are you?” Rey asked doubtfully. She curled her fingers into Poe’s hair and tugged, maybe a bit harder than was precisely nice. 

The way Poe’s eyes fluttered closed briefly and the twitch of his dick against her suggested he didn’t entirely mind.

Rey bent down, tucked her face into his neck. There was a small red mark blooming where she had bit him and Rey dragged her tongue over it, sucked until she knew it would leave a bruise that would linger for days. Poe was whimpering, his short nails pressing into the flesh of Rey’s ass. 

“I think you can be better still,” Rey whispered into his skin.

“Yes,” Poe said, “yes.”

Rey rocked her hips forward and up, watched Poe’s head fall back, his neck arching. She pressed her lips to his racing pulse and felt more than heard him say, _yes, yes, yes_.

She was fairly certain they were both going to win this game in the end.

_**End** _


End file.
